Five
by MarvelGirl09
Summary: Series of one-shots. Marie explores her senses with Allelujah. Requests welcome! Fic 6: Commemorate Summary: Allelujah was definitely up to something. AxM
1. Cocktail Party

Summary: Heya people. Ok, here's the deal. Plot bunnies attacked, I'm sure you all know how that goes. This is a series of fics, requests and ideas are welcome. I like the idea of playing with different sensations with Marie, since she spent most of her life locked behind Soma without senses. It seems plausible to me (and also makes me squee like a fangirl at the thought) that Allelujah would be very determined to make sure she enjoys all that life has to offer through her senses. *sigh* Romantic I know.

So here are the rules: Give me a prop, a rating, and if you like a scenario, though that's totally optional. Suggestions are VERY welcome.

This prompt was given by Cielo, it was a GREAT idea I had a lot of fun writing it. The story is set sometime in the future after the series obviously. I have a habit of not including characters outside the main ones used in the fic before the end of the series, because I don't want to say, include Tieria and then jinx him in the series and have him die XD. So, it was a bit of a challenge not to mention any other names.

And now I'm babbling. Ok.

Cocktail Party  
Prop: Cocktail dress, sans undergarments.  
WARNINGS: Implied adult themes  
Disclaimer: Well now, if I owned G00 I wouldn't be posting here, now would I?

* * *

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Everything showed through. Even her slip couldn't save the sad situation. Marie sighed and flopped on her bed. She looked at the dress hanging from her closet door. It was slinky, swishy, and light, in a deep plum- the exact kind of dress that showed EVERY KIND of possible underwear worn underneath. From the barest of thongs to the fullest of boyshorts.

"Marie? Are you ready to-" Allelujah stopped short at the door. Marie lifted her head to look at him, forgetting her own nakedness in her exasperation.

"No! I can't find anything to wear!" her head fell back down onto the mattress.

"D-ahem- Didn't I get you a new dress? You don't like it?" he averted his eyes to the floor. Otherwise, they'd never leave the house.

"Of course I do," Marie sat up. "But I can't find anything to wear underneath. Everything shows."

"Isn't that the..point?" he didn't understand. Wasn't underwear supposed to be worn with everything? It was just underwear after all.

She sighed again before tossing a pillow at him. "If you're not going to help, get out. I'll be down in a second!"

He caught the pillow easily, his gaze coming up to rest on her. She was lovely when she was angry, even lovelier when she was angry _and_naked in their bed. "You know," he leaned against the doorway. "We have some time..."

Marie blushed but shook her head. "_No_, Allelujah. Remember the last time?"

He did. Oh, he did. The halter dress she wore to the last get together lasted ten seconds before it was tossed to the floor. They had arrived to the party with just an hour left to mingle. It had been completely worth it... but Marie had a point.

"Maybe...I'll go wait in the living room," he suggested.

"Good," she stuck out her tongue at him, part of her regretting not letting him stay. The way he had been looking at her...

She hated the thought of not wearing the dress. Allelujah had chosen it just for her, had bought it all on his own. And it was a spectacular piece, it really was. She just...didn't have any underwear to use underneath. Marie rose and went to her closet, taking the dress from the hanger and putting it on anyway. It fit her perfectly, molding against her curves and swirling around her knees. The fabric was delicious. It slid against her thighs like a caress, softer than anything else she had ever worn. The bodice was tight against her, working with her body so that she didn't need a bra.

"Hm.." Marie examined herself in her closet's mirror, turning and twisting this way and that. The dress was knee length, and it felt so nice without anything underneath...and really, it wasn't like anyone could tell she wasn't wearing underwear. It gave her a sort of thrill to think of going out in public like this- with her own scandalous little secret. What would Allelujah say if he knew? Would he blush too? Or wonder what she was thinking?

Really, there was only one way to find out.

* * *

"You've been the life of the party all night," Allelujah pulled her into a corner to murmur in her ear. He wasn't lying. From the moment they arrived, Marie had fluttered this way and that, mingling with guests, laughing easily and charming the whole room when normally she would quietly stay by his side. He wondered what brought on the change. It gave him a sort of pride to watch her move around the room, so admired by everyone. His own lovely Marie. "Did I tell you how beautiful you are tonight?"

"Yes. But thank you," she gave him her best smile. He kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I'm glad you found something to wear with your dress," his hand caressed her side, his arm around her. "I was afraid you'd wear something else."

"I didn't find anything to wear with it," she murmured back, a sweet smile on her face. He stopped mid-sip, choking on his wine.

"W-b-but...you mean-"

"Oh, thank you," Marie accepted an hors 'd oeuvre from a waiter. "Like you said," she leaned in towards him. "You wanted me to wear this dress. I wanted to wear it for you."

He opened his mouth to answer but she had already been called away. She moved gracefully, tantalizingly, the skirt of her dress swaying around her knees. He couldn't believe she would have the bravado to do something like that...then again, she was forever surprising him. Allelujah swallowed hard. Underneath that dress...she was bare. All he had to do was reach for her, hike up her skirt and...

She felt rather than saw his eyes on her, watching. Discreetly, she stole a look at him out of the corner of her eye- and nearly dropped her drink. He was watching her intently, his mismatched eyes devouring her hungrily. Marie felt her face grow hot. She suddenly felt _very _naked, but how ridiculous. Her dress was fine. There was no way anyone else could know. After all...the only reason Allelujah knew was because she told him.

_God, he's still looking _she played with her skirt absentmindedly, trying to listen to the conversation. Another stolen look let her see his predatory gaze, looking past the plum fabric to the bare skin underneath. Marie took a sip of her wine and tried to distract herself. But it was useless. Her mind started to wander to other things, to a pair of large hands that knew her body better than she did...

He almost lost it when she started to play with her skirt. The hem rose a bit along her thigh as her hands tugged at the fabric, letting him see the bare skin underneath. If she kept going...but of course she wouldn't. They were in a room full of people. Yet...he watched her lips close around the rim of her glass and felt his body heat up. The way her neck tilted back just a little to catch the wine, baring her throat...Allelujah tried to tell himself she wasn't doing it on purpose. She wasn't_ trying_ to drive him crazy. But she was doing a damn good job anyway. He watched as she left the couple she was talking to and head towards the ladies room. Wasting no time, he moved towards her.

Marie shivered as his fingers touched her arm, tracing a line up to her shoulder.

"It's getting late isn't it?" his voice was huskier now. "Shouldn't we be heading home?"

She made a little sound of protest. "It's only 8. It'd be rude to leave like that."

His large hands circled her waist slowly. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure," Marie pulled away with a smile. "Behave, Allelujah."

"I'm trying...but you aren't exactly making it easy," he caught her and pulled her close. His hand trailed lower, fingers tracing a line on her hips where her underwear should have been. Marie got the point.

"Allelujah!" she hissed, blushing.

Somehow, she managed to last the rest of the night without dropping her drink or losing the feeling in her knees. But it was a challenge. He took every chance he had to let her know exactly what was on his mind. A brush against her hip, a smoldering look from under his lashes, a breath blown against her ear whenever he leaned close to talk to her- not a chance was wasted. The looks were the most affecting of all. How were his eyes able to look _through_ her dress, through the layers of organza and charmeuse to what was underneath? How was he able to make her feel like she was undressing in front of the entire party? She spent most of the night with her arms crossed over her breasts, trying not to blush. It felt ridiculous, but just when she wanted to melt to the floor with embarrassment Allelujah would brush his fingers over her shoulders lovingly and she suddenly wanted to melt for very different reasons.

But she never got the chance to scold him for driving her crazy most of the night, because as soon as Allelujah opened their door he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. The front door was kicked shut and locked with his free hand.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked in surprise.

"What does it look like? I'm taking you to bed," he replied, his hand sliding under her skirt as he carried her to their room. "You can't just do that to me all night and expect me to be quiet about it."

By the end of the night, Marie had forgiven him his behavior. In fact, she fell asleep convinced that she should go without her underwear more often. Definitely more often.

FIN

* * *

Enjoy and drop me a line people!


	2. Someday

Part 2 of Ficlet Series. Thanks to anja-chan for the hot dog suggestion, I have about three different ideas for it and I'm still trying to pick which one I'll write. XD OH THE POSSIBILITIES!

Title: Someday

Prop: Cotton Candy

WARNINGS: None, other than SHAMELESS FLUFF (and I am not talking about the candy)

Disclaimer: WELL NOW, IF I OWNED GUNDAM 00 PATRICK WOULD STILL BE ALIVE

Other Notes: Suggest, people! Give me a prop to work with!

* * *

"Do we need anything else?" Allelujah hefted the vegetable bag onto his shoulder as they made their way through the crowded farmer's market. "Potatoes, maybe?"

"Hm, no," Marie folded up their shopping list and slipped it back in her skirt pocket. "We're done."

"Good thing," he nudged her. "I'm getting hungry."

"Your night to cook, remember?" she nudged him back before slowing down as a sweet, tempting scent reached her nose. "What... is that smell?" Marie tilted her head up to catch a better whiff. It smelled like...sugar and warmth and...happiness. It was coming from a small carted stand, where a woman shaded by a large umbrella was busily collecting something out of a large whirring bowl. Marie tugged Allelujah along towards the stand, and as they got closer her sharp eyes saw that the pink substance looked like cotton. The sign on the cart read: Linda's Cotton Candy.

"Cotton candy?" Marie furrowed her brow, wondering why it sounded so foreign yet so familiar. The memory came swiftly back, nothing more than a fuzzy dream really. A little boy, her own Allelujah, trying in vain to make her understand the pictures in his book.

_"It's called cotton candy, Marie." his little voice was so very dear to her._

_"Cotton candy?"_

_"Yeah! It looks...big, and fluffy, and it's pink! It looks yummy... I wish we could have some here..."_

_"It's alright," she had told him. "I'm sure, someday, we'll eat it together."_

_"Yeah!" he sounded happier, and it made her heart swell.  
_  
How strange that only now she understood what he meant. Stranger still that she remembered something so trivial from so long ago, yet it brought back a strong longing inside her, along with a feeling she couldn't place.

"Marie?" Allelujah's voice brought her back to the present.

"Hm? Oh, sorry," she shook her head to clear away the little face superimposed over Allelujah's handsome features.

There was understanding in his eyes, enhanced by a gentle smile. "You remember, right?"

Marie was at a loss for words. She stood on tiptoe and gave him a kiss. "Yeah."

He led her to the stand and got them each a stick of the candy. "It's...really light," Allelujah remarked as they continued their stroll through the market.

"And soft," she touched a tentative finger to the candy, her eyes lighting up when a bit came away on her hand. "Try it with me!" she urged him.

He laughed at her enthusiasm. "Ok," he tore off a piece and held it to his mouth. "Ready?"

"Yep." They opened their mouths together and watched the other eat their piece. Their eyes widened, and Marie was sure she had never had anything so incredibly simple yet magically delicious. There was an initial rough texture as the sugar dissolved on her tongue, then an explosion of flavor. It was sugar...but it wasn't sugar. There was a second flavor to it, richer and sweeter than anything she had tried before.

"Oh wow!" she giggled inanely. "That was really good!"

He nodded, moving aside as two children passed by them, their faces buried in their own wads of cotton candy. "I don't think we were doing it right though," he said with a chuckle.

She licked her fingers, noticing that one of the children, a little girl, had fluffs of pink in her hair. "It looks messier that way."

"But more fun, right?" Without further ado, Allelujah stuck his face into his cotton candy, coming away with a mouthful of sugar...and pink stuck to his cheeks and nose.

Marie laughed at the picture he made. It was comical, really, to see such a tall and imposing man with pink fluff all over his face. "You look ridiculous."

"Your turn," he stuck out his tongue at her. "I can't be the only one looking like this."

"Ok, ok," she looked at the wad of sugar before going for a bite. The look on Allelujah's face when she pulled away was all too telling. "Is it all over?"

"Of course," he took her hand and pulled her close, kissing her softly. His tongue licked away the sugar in the corners of her mouth, making her shiver. They laughed together when he tried to pull away, their cheeks sticking. He nipped at the candy on the tip of her nose. "But isn't it more fun this way?"

"Definitely," Marie took another bite out of her candy as he put his arm around her shoulders. She took a minute to thank God for this little moment, this trivial time with him to fulfill an old, forgotten wish. "See? I told you."

"Told me what?"

"That we'd get to eat it together."

Allelujah looked down at her, surprised, before breaking out in a grin. The candy on his cheeks and the width of his smile gave him an air of innocence that broke her heart. "You're right. You did."

FIN

* * *

Enjoy and drop me a line people!


	3. What's that Smell?

Part 3 of Ficlet Series. Thanks to anja-chan for the hot dog suggestion!!!

Title: What's that Smell???

Prop: Hot Dogs

WARNINGS: None, oh, and not beta-ed. I actually need a beta for this story, perhaps...

Disclaimer: WELL NOW, IF I OWNED GUNDAM 00 PATRICK WOULD STILL BE ALIVE

Other Notes: There's a secret little something in this story...I wonder how many people will pick up on it... Anyway, suggest, people! Give me a prop to work with!

* * *

Spring was Marie's favorite season. She loved watching the trees opening up their green, adored the mild temperatures that weren't too hot or too cold. And of course, she loved the spring showers that served as a comforting sound she would fall asleep to at night.

That particular day had been a bit warmer than usual, so they spent it together at the park. Now, with the sun long gone, Marie relaxed on their veranda, curled up on their futon with a light blanket. It was late, she knew, but she couldn't sleep. She also knew that Allelujah, whom she left sleeping in their bed, would wake up soon enough and come looking for her. It never took long for him to realize she had gotten up.

As if called by her thoughts, the veranda door slid open and Marie heard him walking up behind her. "It's late," he said, and she felt his kiss on the top of her head.

"I know," she replied simply as he came around to join her on the futon. He pulled her in close and wrapped the blanket a little tighter around her. "I can't really sleep."

"You need rest, you know?" Allelujah chided gently. "It's not good for you to be outside so late anyway. You'll get sick."

"In spring?" she raised her eyebrow. He blushed, and she noticed he hadn't bothered to put on a shirt. It was warm enough. Her fingers brushed over the skin of his stomach, making him suck in a long breath.

"You've got a point," he held her tight and rested his chin on top of her head. They stayed that way for a while, enjoying the night breeze that gently slid along their veranda. After a while, Marie spoke.

"Allelujah."

"Hm?"

"I really, really want a hot dog. Right now."

He pulled away to look at her, surprised. "It's two in the morning."

"I know! But I'm really wanting one," she couldn't explain it, but it was true. She could almost taste the tangy mustard, the soft bread, and the hearty spices of the polish sausage meat Allelujah would buy, just because it was her favorite. Oh, and what a treat the polish meat was. The aroma when it was being roasted, or even boiled...divine. Marie licked her lips. Yes, right now nothing sounded better than a hot dog. She looked up at Allelujah with wide, pleading eyes. "Will you make one for me?"

The look on his face was one of profound confusion. "Me? Now? Why?"

"Because when you make them they're always so good! I can never get it right. I always end up overcooking it, and you know that doesn't taste good at all. I can tell when you eat them...my hot dogs are bad. Really bad."

He blushed. "Well...I wouldn't say they're bad...er...why don't I go downstairs and get the water boiling. Do you want to wait up here?"

She shook her head. "No, I'll come with you," Marie gathered the blanket and took it inside with her. She followed him down to their kitchen and sat at their small table to watch him cook. There was just something about seeing Allelujah with pots and pans that made her want to both laugh and melt. He turned on the stove, set the water to boil, and went to the refrigerator for the meat. Within minutes, the hot dogs were set to cook. Marie smiled at him as he came and sat down with her to wait.

"There. They'll be ready soon. The trick is to watch for the smell," he let her lean against him and couldn't help but smile fondly at his sleepy Marie.

"Thank you," she sighed, the aroma of the cooking hot dogs soon reaching her. Marie took a deep breath...but wait. This wasn't right. What was this sickening smell? It overwhelmed her senses, entering her nose but settling on her tongue. She gagged, convinced she was tasting rotten roadkill. "Oh!" Marie rose hastily and made a dash for the bathroom, Allelujah following, bewildered. She threw herself at the toilet, heaving into the bowl. Allelujah knelt down beside her and held her hair.

"Marie?" The concern in his eyes was evident. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah," she closed the lid and flushed the toilet before going to the sink to clean her mouth. "I don't know what happened! Did you smell that?"

"Smell what?" He was starting to really worry. First hot dogs, now phantom smells?

"How can you miss it? I think something died in our ventilation again," she wiped her now clean mouth on a towel. "It was awful."

"I just smelled the hot dogs cooking," he scooped her up in his arms, much to her surprise. "You need rest. The food can wait. It probably won't stay down anyway."

"Allelujah, put me down! I can walk!" she smiled up at him, trying to wiggle her way out of his hold, but he wouldn't budge.

"Not a chance. I don't want you to get dizzy walking or something," he took her to their room and laid her down gently, propping up pillows behind her. "Stay up like this, I'm going to get you some water." He kissed her forehead gently. "Don't move."

Marie watched him go, wondering if he would notice the hideous smell this time around. 'Hopefully he can do something about it,' she thought idly. She sunk into the pillows with a sigh, feeling much better.

When Allelujah returned with water and a thermometer, she had dozed off. He set the glass down on her nightstand before slowly getting into bed beside her. Taking her hand gently, he watched her for a bit before reluctantly dozing off himself. Tomorrow they would see about that phantom smell.

FIN

* * *

Enjoy and drop me a line! Comments are love!


	4. Oww

Part 4 of Ficlet Series

Title: Oww......

Prop: Stomach Flu. I know, I know, they're enhanced humans and all that. But I just couldn't leave the idea alone and besides..I honestly think NO ONE is immune to the horrors of tainted food.

WARNINGS: SHAMELESS WAFF AND A TROLL ENDING AHEAD. Sorry guys. Oh, and not beta-ed. I actually need a beta for this story, perhaps...

Disclaimer: Ahem...I still don't own Gundam, despite what you saw in the finale.

Other Notes: You know, I've had a couple questions about my characterization of Marie. While many people consider her somewhat of a Marie Sue, I consider that Sunrise's fault for not giving us enough of her. If you pay attention to the opening of episode 3, where Alle has his flashback, you see that Marie is actually pretty precocious (she boldly gives him a name, and her little line "Isn't it obvious?" made me think of a little girl with her hands on her hips, scolding a playmate.) In episode 7, she's actually the instigator- SHE is the first one to reach out and touch Alle, she is the first one to reassure him. Thus...from there...my characterization. ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

**Oww......**

"Did you find out what was making that smell?" Marie leaned against the doorway to the kitchen, watching Allelujah as he stood on the counter, peering into the vent with a flashlight.

"Nothing in here. Something else must have carried it away. Maybe a rabbit or something."

She laughed. "Rabbits don't eat dead bodies, Allelujah, you know that," she crossed the floor to make herself some tea. Allelujah watched her, dressed in nothing but socks and one of his shirts, and smiled.

"I guess they don't." He got down off the counter and went over to her. His arms circled her waist from behind. "Are you feeling better?"

"Kind of," Marie watched the kettle. "I feel a little queasy still."

He pressed his lips to her temple. "And warm."

She shrugged. "I guess so."

"Here," he led her to the table and made her sit. "I'll make breakfast. The usual?"

"Um," Marie rested her chin on her hand. "Maybe some eggs today."

"Eggs?" he raised an eyebrow but obeyed. Marie never had eggs for breakfast, but if she wanted them today, he'd do his best to fulfill her wish.

He was about to flip the egg in the frying pan when he heard the scrape of a chair and footsteps dashing from the kitchen. Allelujah turned quickly to see the kitchen door swinging wildly, Marie gone. Putting the pan aside, he followed, guessing where she was.

Marie wiped her mouth and sighed. Her stomach was hurting and her face was on fire. The relief from throwing up was short lived, and she soon felt weak and nauseous again. What was wrong with her?

"Marie?" Allelujah knelt next to her. "Are you alright?"

"I- I don't think so. Ohhh," she buried her face in his shoulder, feeling sick to her stomach. He helped her up, leading her to the sink so she could rinse her mouth and brush her teeth. "You need to go back to bed. I'm calling a doctor."

"No! You don't need to do that. I just need rest, I'm fine." she tried to walk on her own, but ended up leaning on Allelujah.

"You're not fine," he insisted, sitting her on the bed so he could turn down the sheets. He took hold of her to lay her down, crying out in worry when her skin felt hot to the touch. This wasn't normal.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she insisted as he went for the phone.

One hour (and one phone call) later

She had stomach flu. The doctor had taken her temperature, checked her throat, felt her limbs, and proclaimed it so.

"Stomach flu? I thought they took care of that decades ago," Allelujah furrowed his brow. "There has to be something else."

"It was just something she ate, most likely," the doctor put his thermometer back in his bag. "Unfortunately, the only thing that will take care of this is rest and ginger ale. She's remarkably strong, so she should be back on her feet in a day or two. Usually this sort of thing hits a person much harder. You're very lucky, Marie."

"But I don't get sick. I'm a-" she stopped herself, thinking it would be best not to mention anything about her enhanced body and immune system.

"Everyone gets sick, whether they like it or not," the doctor stood and turned to Allelujah. "Just call me if her fever doesn't go down."

Allelujah thanked him and escorted him to the door, shooting Marie a looked that begged her to stay in bed. She huffed and crossed her arms, but stayed put. She could deny him nothing with that look.

He was back in a matter of moments with a glass of water and a cool towel. "I'm going to run out to get you some ale, ok?" He set the glass on her nightstand and draped the cold, damp towel on her forehead. "I'll be back soon. Try to rest."

"Hm. Ok," she let him go reluctantly, much preferring he stay to keep her company. Marie settled back into the pillows before the fever took over and she fell into a restless sleep.

She awoke only when he shut the door to their room. "Allelujah?"

"Shh. Sorry I woke you," he came over to her to feel her forehead. "Fever's down. Here," he held her water cup up to her lips, urging her to take a sip. "Better?"

"A bit," she sank back into the bed, hungry to the point of distraction but at the same time, not. The thought of food both repulsed and enticed her at the same time, and it was driving Marie crazy. "I'm hungry."

"The doctor said only crackers. Here," he took out a box from the grocery bag he had set down by the bed. "Eat some."

She let him feed her a cracker, but when he offered a second one she refused. She was getting queasy again, and the last thing she wanted was to spill her already empty stomach. Allelujah tucked her in and kissed her lips softly. "You're so good to me," she murmured when he pulled away.

"Not that good," he moved to kiss her cheek.

"You are. Thank you," Marie wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you."

He turned his head to look at her, and while a lesser woman would have been offended at his look that said 'I know you do,' Marie just felt elated. He knew, of course he did, that she thought he hung the moon AND the stars. And she knew, how obvious, that he thought the same of her.

That night he held her fevered body close, and by morning, Marie felt much, much better.

FIN

* * *

AND YOU GUYS THOUGHT SHE WAS EXPECTING!! BWAHAHAHAHA! Told you it'd be a troll ending. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned the idea..I just want a better prop for it...

Enjoy and drop me a line, even better, a prop suggestion! Comments are love!


	5. Firecracker

Part 4 of Ficlet Series

Title: Firecrackers

Prop: Fireworks.

WARNINGS: none

Disclaimer: Ahem...I still don't own Gundam, despite what you saw in the finale.

Other Notes: I keep forgetting to add that there is a "LOST" chapter to this fic, the first chapter I ever did used a red scarf as a prop, but it's a lemon so...I'm posting it at my fanfic livejournal at: marvel-girl09 dot livejournal dot com for anyone who is interested in reading. Thanks to Omnicat for this chapter's prop suggestion, it was a GREAT idea and I had a lot of fun writing it. Keep the suggestions coming!

* * *

**Firecracker**

What was keeping him?

Marie knew better than to mind Allelujah being late coming home- it always meant a surprise for her- but today of all days? Today was the first day of summer, and in the little town they lived in it meant fireworks and festivities. She had already been out to the fair alone, and had even eaten some more cotton candy...but the magic of the sugary treat didn't really exist without Allelujah to share it with.

There was a crack somewhere outside, and Marie sighed. The neighbors were all setting off fireworks in celebration of summer. She had been invited to join, but had decided to wait for Allelujah to come home so they could do it together. She had never set off fireworks before, and something told her neither had he.

The clock chimed 8, letting her know he was an hour late already. Marie rose and went to the front window in time to see him pull into their driveway. Smiling in delight, she rushed outside, not bothering with shoes.

"You're late," she bounced on her toes as he got out of the car.

"Nice to see you too," he rolled his eyes and smiled at her, so pretty in her new summer dress, before reaching back into the car for his precious cargo. Marie's eyes widened as he pulled out a good sized box...of fireworks.

"Are those all for us?" she asked as he came around the car and started heading for the house.

"Yep," he replied, letting her get the door. Once inside, he set the box on the floor and gathered her close for a kiss. "All for you."

She kissed his chin once before pulling away to kneel beside the box. "What the-" she examined contents. "There's so many!"

"I didn't really know what kind to get," he scratched the back of his head. "So I just got lots of different ones. We can try them now if you want."

Marie lifted a bottle rocket and read the instructions. "Do not point at others. So, fireworks are weapons?"

"Not exactly," he laughed. "Saji said those are the best kind. And sparklers, I think," he knelt beside her and fished out a few sparklers. "See?"

She put the bottle rocket back in the box and rose to get her sandals. "Let's get started then!" Hopping on one foot and then the other to slip on her sandals, Marie rushed out the back door.

Her excitement was contagious. Allelujah put the box down on the grass, making sure to keep them away from where they would be lighting them. He took a box of matches from his shirt pocket and turned to Marie.

"Which one should we light first?"

"Um," Marie looked over her options. So many! She settled on a sparkler. "This one!" Allelujah struck the match and carefully lit the end, and they both watched as the stick caught on and shot out colored sparks. They were just little flicks of light, really, nothing special. They had both seen sparks before, either coming from a GN drive, or when striking an enemy mobile suit. Marie had always thought that the sparkles coming from a GN drive were beautiful, but there was a feeling of shame thinking that. After all, it was war. It wasn't supposed to be beautiful. But these...these were different. This was a sparkle she could hold in her hand, a dazzling display of light she could enjoy without feeling guilty.

Allelujah watched her, her eyes lit by the sparks, and felt his heart tighten as it did so often when they were together. It was so easy to please her, she appreciated the smallest, simplest things. A sparkler, a scarf, a basket of cherries. Anything. It made him proud that he could make her happy, like in their days at the Home.

"Isn't it pretty?" she turned to look at him, her expression bright. "Light another one, Allelujah!"

He laughed. "Alright. How about we try a bottle rocket next?" he fished around in the box for the firework, making sure to set it up away from the house and Marie. Carefully, he lit the fuse, and with a billowing cloud of smoke, the rocket took off. It exploded some ways above them in an explosion of red and blue.

"Oooh! Wow!" She reached out a hand, trying to catch some of that colored light, despite knowing it would fade before it reached the ground. What a wonderful thing these fireworks were, delighting her vision and taking over her hearing with their cracks and booms. This was nothing like the sounds and sights of the battlefield. The explosions weren't death bells, they were softer, lovely to her ears. Yes, lovely, because these explosions meant celebration and happiness.

They tried each of the fireworks in the box, until they had exhausted their supply and Marie's sandals were wet from the dewy grass.

"Tired?" Allelujah asked as she yawned.

"A little. But it was worth staying awake. These were amazing," she stepped up to him and brought his face down to hers in a kiss. "Thank you."

"For you, it's nothing," he murmured back, and it was true. What were a few fireworks if it meant he got to see her face light up in childish delight, or have her chase him around the backyard with a sparkler in her hand?

She yawned again. "It's our first summer here. I'm glad we got to celebrate."

He pressed a kiss to her head, saying a silent prayer that they would spend many, many more summers together. "Me too."

FIN

* * *

Enjoy and drop me a line, even better, a prop suggestion! Comments are love!


	6. Commemorate

Part 6of Ficlet Series

Title: Commemorating

Prop: Rose petals, incense and a warm bath

WARNINGS: RATED PG-13 for adults in a bathtub together and implied things.

Disclaimer: Ahem...I still don't own Gundam, despite what you saw in the finale.

Other Notes: I keep forgetting to add that there is a "LOST" chapter to this fic, the first chapter I ever did used a red scarf as a prop, but it's a lemon so...I'm posting it at my fanfic livejournal at: marvel-girl09 dot livejournal dot com for anyone who is interested in reading. Thanks to CIELO for this prompt, it was WIN. OMG. WIN.

* * *

There comes a day in mid September when the morning air hits a bit colder, and instead of tossing the sheets aside to get up, a sweater is donned underneath the covers before feet gingerly touch the floor.

For Marie, that September morning caught her off guard. She shivered under the covers and snuggled closer to her bed partner, her naked body unconsciously seeking its secondary heat source. She was rewarded with an arm, strong and lean, wrapping around her waist and pulling her close to an equally strong body. Half awake, half dreaming, she made a little purring sound of contentment and tried to return to that blessed state of deep sleep.

But it wasn't to be. The fall sun shot through their thin curtains, and Marie cursed the day she insisted they get SHEER WHITE curtains for their bedroom.

_"They're cute," she had insisted, giving a reluctant Allelujah THE EYES until he finally relented._

_"But I still say dark curtains would be better. Or blinds," was his prophetic remark._

Now she could only pout at the rumbling laugh directed at her. "I told you dark curtains would have been better. Or maybe we can go back for the blinds now?" he yawned into her hair.

Marie whined and buried her face in his chest to block out the light. But she was already too awake and too aware that she was in bed, on a Sunday, with her lover by her side. And judging by the way his fingers were trailing down her back and along her hip, his thoughts were right in line with hers.

* * *

"What do you want for breakfast?" She asked from her spot on the bed. Allelujah looked up from where he was buttoning up his shirt. How like Marie to ask him what he wanted for his breakfast when she was still stark naked on their bed, her hair rumpled and her cheeks still flushed from their morning tumble.

"It's lunchtime already. And I think you should worry about getting dressed first," he said with a fond smile.

She gave him a cheeky grin and wrapped their quilt around her. "There. Dressed," Turning up her nose, Marie proceeded to walk towards the bedroom door in as dignified a manner as she could manage, making Allelujah's jaw drop.

"Come here," he grabbed her and fell onto the bed with her in his arms. She yelped in surprise and delight. "You'll get a cold."

"I don't get sick," she wrinkled her nose cutely.

He raised an eyebrow. "I think I can remember a certain someone getting stomach flu a few months ago?" He reached for her discarded pajama pants on the floor and handed them to her with a kiss. "I'll make breakfast today. I have to go out and get some things afterward."

"But it's Sunday. We always stay in on Sundays," she fumbled around for a sweatshirt, finally settling on Allelujah's sleep shirt from the night before. Marie wondered, momentarily, why they ever bothered with sleepwear if it always ended up on the floor by morning.

"Today is a little different," he was looking at her strangely. Marie furrowed her brow.

"Why?"

"Don't you remember? Do you know what day it is?"

She looked around for a calendar, remembering stupidly that it was down in the kitchen. Allelujah watched her with an amused expression. "No, I don't."

"You'll remember by the end of the day," he kissed her forehead before heading downstairs. "Come down when you're ready."

* * *

Allelujah was up to something. She could tell by the way he moved, quickly and efficiently, with none of the relaxed ease he usually displayed on their lazy Sundays. She could tell by the way he kept glancing at the clock, over and over, as if carefully measuring each minute. Worse, a glance at the calendar on the fridge revealed nothing- the date had no mark, no circle, nothing to set it apart as particularly special.

He set her food in front of her, but only took a banana for himself as he headed towards the garage.

"Are you going already?" She asked.

"I'll be back soon," He promised, grabbing the keys off the counter.

Marie sighed. She had been left with her oatmeal and fruit, alone.

Allelujah was definitely up to something.

* * *

She washed her plate after breakfast(or rather lunch, according to the clock), not really knowing what to do with her day. Allelujah promised he'd be back quickly, so she decided to go for a walk.

Fall was coming quickly to their little mountain town. The leaves were just starting to fall, their rich shades of red and orange heralding the cold nights by the fire to come. Marie caught a red leaf as it fell, finding it so lovely she kept it to show Allelujah later.

The streets were characteristically empty; most of the town was indoors, also enjoying the benefits of a lazy Sunday. Marie walked the mile and a half or so to the edge of town before heading back home. He wasn't back yet, and she hadn't expected him to be. She settled contentedly onto the couch with a book and the remote, watching TV and reading until she dozed off. After all, there was nothing else to do that day.

* * *

It was hard to tell exactly what time it was when she woke again, since the changing seasons also brought changing daylight. Marie looked at the clock above the fireplace. Five o'clock...

"Allelujah?" she stretched and got up, padding upstairs to see if he had come home. No answer. She tried again once she reached the bedroom. "Allelujah?"

A hand covered her eyes, another sliding across her stomach. Marie sighed happily, though whether the tingle running down her back was from her mind reaching out to him or his lips pressing against her neck, she wasn't sure. Nor did she care.

"I knew you'd sneak upstairs before I had a chance to finish everything," he murmured in her ear.

"No fair," she protested. "Uncover my eyes. What are you hiding?"

"It's a surprise," the hand on her waist moved to her hip, guiding her forward gently. Marie walked forward a few steps, trusting him not to let her fall. He stopped her, assumed to open a door. "Can I trust you to keep your eyes closed?"

She wrinkled her nose but nodded. There was a jingling of a key in a lock, then the swing of the door... and suddenly her senses were assaulted. Warm air hit her skin, making her cheeks blush. With the air came the smells, and Marie was taken aback but the sudden onslaught of scents that hit her. Each one was distinct; first came a strong, woody smell, sandalwood maybe, followed by the more mellow smells of jasmine and...was that honey? Whatever it was, they mixed to form a collective scent, spicy and sensual and enticing.

"Can I open my eyes?"

"Not yet," he took her hands and led her into the bathroom. She heard the door shut. "Ok. Now."

She obeyed, and yet another sense was overwhelmed. Their bathroom had been transformed into a warm, inviting haven. The tub was filled, steaming and covered in flower petals. Incense sticks burned on the sinks and around the tub, the thin tendrils of smoke beckoning her forward.

"You woke up before I could get out the candles," his hands were on her shoulders, easing the straps of her tank top. "Do you want to join me?"

She turned in his arms, her hands snaking under his shirt. "Do you have to ask?"

Their clothes were shed quickly and soon two bodies occupied the bathtub. Marie let Allelujah pin up her hair, the stroke of his fingers on her scalp relaxing.

"This is amazing," she picked up a petal, studying it. Rose, red and rich. She held it up to her nose and breathed in its floral smell, fresh against the incense in the background. Something about it touched her memory, still vivid. Roses and incense, the smell of rose water left by a kind neighbor on their doorstep, the sweet scent of incense lingering in the house...

He saw her close her eyes, her mind obviously wandering. "Do you remember now?" his breath was on her ear, shooting delicious shivers along her neck. "It's been one year exactly since we moved in to this house."

"One year." One entire year since they settled in to their new lifestyle of peace, finding purpose in living the lives they had been denied for so long. Of course she remembered that day, the day he made her wait while he lit incense in every room before she entered the house. The day she stepped onto the small porch, their small porch, to find a bowl of rosewater by the door. A good luck charm from a neighbor, Allelujah had explained. One year. Yet, with the roses around her and the incense in the air, Marie was back on the porch, on that chilly September day.

Allelujah ran a petal along her shoulder and Marie sighed. "It doesn't feel like that long," she murmured

"I guess that's what people mean when they say time flies," the petal caressed her cheek now, Allelujah's fingers gently following. Marie tilted her head into his touch, seeking more of him. She settled against him, her back pressing against his chest. Her fingers dragged along the surface of the water, skimming over the petals that floated there. Her thumb caught one and she picked it up, trailing its edge along his arm. She could see his muscles twitching under the attention, the featherlight touch of the petal tickling. Marie watched, fascinated by the way Allelujah's breath hitched when she turned to follow the petal's progress up to his shoulder.

She could see his face now, flushed from the warmth of the bath. His skin, slick from the water, shone in the dim light, and she watched a droplet trail down his neck. Even his eyes sparkled an unearthly gray and yellow in the setting fall sun. She couldn't deny it if she wanted too. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

He reached up to drag a petal across her lips slowly. It was soft, so soft, like kissing satin. Whoever said rose petals were velvet didn't know what they were talking about. This was pure silk against her lips. Marie closed her eyes, pursing her lips in annoyance when he took away the petal. She was soon rewarded, though, by a far better softness. His mouth took over hers hungrily, sensually, demanding everything and nothing. She was quick to oblige him, parting her lips and meeting his tongue with hers. There was the gentle slosh of water as he pulled her close, and she suddenly felt weightless as he lifted her to bring her against him. She was reminded of being in space, that feeling of floating, but Allelujah's chest against hers and the warmth of the water made it a far better experience than anything space had to offer.

He broke away slowly, his mouth lingering, only to trail kisses along her jaw. "Are you happy, Marie?" he asked.

"I am," she inhaled a sharp breath as he bit her earlobe lightly, running his tongue to soothe the spot. "Are you?"

"I don't think happy is a good enough word," his hands busied themselves with her body, easily finding all the secret places that made her squirm in delight. He was right, of course; happy was too light, to easily said to describe their life together. Miraculous, maybe? Blessed? Lucky? Nothing really could capture what it was to her, to them.

But as Allelujah's careful touch and demanding kisses clouded her mind, Marie decided that words were the least of their priority at the moment. Now was the time to commemorate, to remember the start of their story, together.

FIN

PHEW! This was the longest one yet.

* * *

Enjoy and drop me a line, even better, a prop suggestion! Comments are love!


End file.
